Sleigh Ride
by blink8pogonip
Summary: One-shot about Crane trying to get Viper's attention and their ride on Santa's sleigh. Based off of Relient K's version/music video of the song.


A/N: Hey, guys, it's the holiday season! I hope you're enjoying the Christmas festivities, or whatever you celebrate, all the shopping and decorations.

Anyway, here's a one-shot I wrote about a year ago, but never got around publishing in time, so I had to wait a WHOLE YEAR.

Once again, it involves Crane and Viper, based off of the holiday classic "Sleigh Ride". The cover that inspired it was by Relient K, and the story is supposed to be a parody of the Relient K "Sleigh Ride" music video. Seriously, go see it, you will LOVE it.

Enjoy, and Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas!

* * *

Sleigh Ride, a Kung Fu Panda fanfic

* * *

_**Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.**_

A lonely Crane was sitting right by a window in the Jade Palace, looking out. The entire valley was covered with white, including rooftops and streets, which were being swept by some of the citizens. The night sky was beautifully speckled with tiny stars, and Crane's friends were outside, being silly in the snow and throwing snowballs at each other like kids.

_**Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo hoo  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.**_

Crane watched as Po hurled a snowball directed toward Monkey. The golden langur quickly dodged the incoming mass of snow and turned to watch it fly past.

The snowball was headed straight for one particular person- the last person anyone would want to peg with a snowball.

Master Shifu, sitting under a roofed area and quietly meditating, was knocked over as the snowball hit the back of his head and exploded in a small cloud of white particles. Turning around with an annoyed expression, Shifu eyed the giant panda and grinned a rather evil grin. Po looked so shocked, Crane thought the guy would wet himself.

In only a mere five seconds, Shifu had made several snowballs to pelt the giant panda with. Po attempted to run away and shield himself from the projectiles while Mantis and Monkey laughed. Even Tigress, sitting under a small tree, grinned in amusement.

Crane laughed quietly to himself and then quickly caught sight of a long, green figure on one of the newly built ponds around the palace. Of course, the water had already frozen up and the green figure was Viper, but Crane had a special thought on her. In fact, he had kept it so much of a secret that he only told nearly everyone but her. He decided that that day was the day he was going to admit it to her.

He liked her.

It was true. Crane thought she was that special. Something about her really made him feel some sort of affection towards her. Was it her snake-like gracefulness, or her caring, sympathetic character? Whatever it was, Crane really adored her for it. They had known each other for years; it wasn't like she would get mad if he admitted openly that he was fond of her. Today he wasn't going to hesitate; he would just talk to Viper a bit and maybe invite her to spend some time with him.

Crane donned some warmer winter clothes: long, thick pants instead of his normal shorts, and a red jacket and scarf to cover his body. He did not want to remove his hat, as he thought that it was his signature article of clothing that looked rather good on him.

Crane stepped outside and immediately shivered when the cold wind became trapped in his feathers. He looked forward without trouble, since his large, conical hat shielded his eyes from the gently falling snow.

A tired out Po came running up to the bird, covered from head to toe in white powder while panting insanely. "Crane!" he said. "I was just running away from Master Shifu, but he stopped pelting me with snowballs a little while ago."

"It was funny. Saw it from the window," Crane laughed.

"Are you gonna join us?" asked the panda.

"Sorry, but there's something I gotta do now," Crane answered. With that, he walked towards the ice pond where Viper was gracefully sliding and dancing. Crane was nearly positive she wouldn't ignore him or say anything mean; how could she? So he just loosened up and tried to act cool before speaking.

"Hey, Viper?" he called, only to hear nothing come from Viper. "Viper?" he said again. Still no answer. Apparently, Viper was just too busy with what she was doing to even notice him. How could this possibly happen? He was so sure she wouldn't ignore him! Crane felt dejected.

_**Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.**_

Po, Monkey, Tigress, and Mantis watched from afar, hating to see their own friend so sad.

"You think Crane's sad about Viper?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah…he's never told her about how much he likes her…I guess just trying to get her attention is hard for him," Tigress answered.

Monkey noticed, from his peripheral vision, something darting across the sky. It looked like a long chain of hooved animals pulling a large sleigh. He could only recognize it as one thing.

Santa Claus and his reindeer.

"Guys, look!" the primate said, pointing to the objects in the sky. All of his comrades gazed upward.

"Yeah, it's just Santa, the most famous Christmas character in the western world," Mantis said while looking at Po, who was thinking pensively.

The panda's face immediately lit up. "I have a brilliant idea!"

"It'll probably the first brilliant idea you've ever thought of!" Tigress mocked as the four of them huddled closer to listen to Po's plan.

_**Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo hoo  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.**_

_She's doing so great_, Crane thought. Viper was skating so gracefully on the ice like an acrobat- Crane shouldn't stop her. _But maybe I should…I mean, it's not like it would hurt to just talk with her._

Another thought entered Crane's mind. He knew Viper was a great warrior and a great person. He began to think about how different the two of them were. _She's so…nice, and…sociable. I'm kind of quiet around everyone else and her…I usually only talk when I have to keep the peace within the Furious Five…a convivial person like her wouldn't bother to end up with someone like me, even though we've known each other for so long._ Crane finally decided to give up on getting her attention. He walked off to the Palace corner, feeling ignored and undeniably sad.

Crane felt a mittened hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to saw Po, along with the rest of the Five, with a red sleigh that held a khaki bag filled with presents.

"Guys, what's all-," he started, only to be interrupted by the panda.

"Oh, we just thought we'd help you out a little," the bear said, pointing to the big sleigh.

"This'll definitely help you get Viper to notice you," Monkey said.

"How'd you get it?" Crane asked.

"Oh, well, um, we 'borrowed' it from Santa Claus…without asking…he's in the village delivering gifts," Po explained.

Crane was stunned by what his friends had managed to pull off…all for him! "It's…great, guys. Thanks so much," he said.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Mantis said. "Now, hop in."

* * *

Viper, still practicing her dancing on the frozen pond, suddenly stopped at the sound and vibration of a thud- something heavy had landed on the ice and nearly cracked it. She turned around and saw nine large reindeer, tied to a large red sled, complete with white borders, sharp blades, and a bag in the back containing several wrapped gifts.

Curious, Viper slithered carefully over the fragile ice to take a look at the sled. Once she was about to peek who was inside, a slightly dizzy Crane popped out, getting himself back up and smiling charmingly at Viper.

"Hey, Viper," the bird greeted warmly.

"Oh, hey, Crane," the reptile said, smiling back. "I was just having a little fun skating on the ice. What are you doing in Santa's sleigh?"

"Oh, um, I was wondering if you'd like to, uh, you know, go for a ride with me. Although I'm having a really hard time steering these reindeer…"

"Are you sure? I mean, won't Santa get angry?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Crane answered. "So, you wanna take a ride or what?"

Viper thought for a couple of seconds before accepting enthusiastically.

"Why not? Let's go!" she said, slithering into the roomy sled. Crane held tightly onto the rein and signaled for the reindeer to take off.

* * *

_**Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go, let's look at the show  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow…**_

A bearded man with a red suit, black boots, and a large belly that shook like a bowlful of jelly exited the last house in the village. He rounded the corner of the house where he left his sled and reindeer, only to find them…

…gone!

The man couldn't believe such a thing could happen to him. Immediately infuriated, which was contrary to his typically jolly behavior, he ran about the village, searching frantically for his stolen sled and deer.

_**Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand, just holding your hand  
We're gliding along to the song of a wintry fairy land.**_

The couple in the sleigh was relishing the wild ride they were taking. The view from above was so awesome; they left quite a distance from the Palace to gaze at the village from overhead. Crane had never been so thrilled in his life; neither had Viper. They had faced many dangerous foes and obstacles in their battles, but the breathtaking beauty of the Valley during the winter and the thrill of the ride were so much more enjoyable and adrenaline-releasing than any fight they could ever get involved in.

Crane thought about maybe playing a small "trick" on Viper. He scooted inches several inches towards her. She didn't notice until Crane accidentally moved a tad too far. She felt him intruding her "space" and gently shoved Crane away with a small bit of annoyance.

"Crane, you're a great guy and all, but just don't go there!" Viper said, frowning.

Crane was embarrassed, but didn't let that keep him from responding to Viper. He smiled amusingly. "Sorry, Viper, I got a little carried away."

From below, the four others smiled and waved as they watched the couple fly off into the night. Suddenly, Po and Monkey were shoved aside and into the snow by a large, fat, red figure, who ran furiously past them. The sleigh had nearly come to a landing, and the red person quickly caught up to it. He struggled to grab on to the end, but finally managed to do so.

Crane and Viper were shocked when they felt the sled suddenly slow down. They were thrust forward and nearly fell out. Crane looked towards the back of the sled to see Santa Claus, angrier than the bird could imagine possible.

"Give me back my sleigh, you naughty rascals!" Santa yelled.

"Sorry, big guy, we're kinda in the middle of a ride, so if you could just wait a few minutes…" Crane said. Viper gazed backwards as well to see the commotion that had been going on. She was surprised as well to find the large, red man clasping right on the sleigh.

_**Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we  
We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be.**_

Strangely, Po, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis had finished building a massive ramp on the side of the hill- just in time to see the reindeer and sleigh charging straight towards them. They cleared the way for the four-legged animals and the large red vehicle to launch off the ramp.

While the sleigh had been traveling so fast and nearing the ramp, Santa Claus lost his grip on the sleigh and rolled right off in the snow, encasing himself in a white sphere. He speedily followed the vehicle up the slope, completely unaware of where he was going.

While the sleigh was accelerating up the ramp, Crane and Viper felt as if gravity were pulling them towards their seats. Upon reaching the top, the reindeer immediately turned from running vertically to horizontally, and the two in the sleigh felt rather strange after the sudden change to a level ride. They were glad that they were at least not going to plummet into the Valley. Looking behind them, they saw that the huge snowball containing Santa plunged into the ditch between the Palace's hill and an adjacent hill.

Crane and Viper stared at each other. This time, the snake was smiling at the avian. Her grin was somewhat romantic, but all she really wanted to show was that being with Crane for a short while was such a great thing.

"You know what?" Viper said, cuddling next to Crane. "On second thought, maybe it's best if I hold onto you."

Crane was glad that Viper actually showed some affection towards him.

_**Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.**_

"By the way, Viper," Crane said. "When you were dancing on the ice pond, how come you didn't notice me calling you?"

"Wait a minute, you were calling me?" asked Viper. "I guess I just couldn't hear you. I was kinda busy hearing myself skate. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings, Crane."

Crane smiled. "No problem. It's perfectly okay," he replied.

Crane, still gripping tightly onto the reins, directed the flight path of the reindeer as best as he could, all while sitting snugly next to the apple of his eye.

While the merry couple still soaring over the Valley of Peace was having the time of their lives, Old St. Nick was buried under a mound of snow in a small ditch, struggling to get out. The large man pushed himself up towards the surface of the snow, and, in a matter of seconds, managed to free himself. Now angrier than before, he was determined to end the nonsense between him and the Jade Palace masters.

Santa pressed his hands into a mound of snow, which started to glow a radiant combination of red and yellow. The heap then gradually rose, growing two large eyes, an enormous carrot nose, and a mouth. By the time the pile of snow grew to be nearly half the height of the Jade Palace's hill, it could clearly be made out as a giant, monstrous snowman of Santa's own creation.

The snowman lumbered towards the four masters watching the sleigh, nearly crushing them with its large, round base. The panda, tiger, simian and insect all moved out of the way and ran as fast as their limbs could carry them.

Santa Claus, sitting atop the snowman's head, directed it by pointing up towards the sky at his stolen vehicle. "Get both of them out of there!" he commanded. The snowman obeyed and hopped closer to the sleigh.

Crane and Viper were snuggled up next to each other in the flying red sled, neither of them bothering to look right ahead. Once Crane opened his eyes, he was frightened by the sight of Santa's large, angry snowman. He yanked on the reins as hard as he could while the snowman stretched its arms wide open, waiting for the opportune moment to snatch the sleigh.

"Left, reindeer, left!" cried the bird, still pulling the reins. The reindeer took a loose curve to the left, just in time to avoid colliding with the snowman's twig arms. The snowman lowered his wooden limbs, expecting to have captured the sled. However, he discovered that that didn't happen. His hands were empty. He gazed just above him to see the red sled still gliding through the air. The snowman angrily kept attempting to grab it.

Po, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis continued running away from the snowman until the feline suddenly hopped right in front and stopped them. "You guys, we should be helping them!" she said. "Right now, we're acting like cowards!"

"Tigress, we can't use kung fu on a snowman that's half the size of the hill!" Mantis cried.

"Come on," Tigress said, running in the direction of the commotion with her fellow warriors following closely behind. "We'll think of something."

Crane was still trying his hardest to veer from the snowy monster that was attacking him. He watched as it coiled back and thrust its upper body forward to send a massive snowball- at least three times as fat as Po- shooting right out of its mouth and hurtling towards the sleigh.

_Great, now he spits snowballs_, Crane thought as he pulled on the reindeers' reins. His heart was racing crazily as the sleigh dove slightly to avoid being hit by the icy projectile. The avian looked to his right to find Viper, still relaxing, eyes closed, smiling warmly and too happy to notice that they were being shot at by a huge monster created by the deliverer of Christmas presents.

_**Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go, let's look at the show  
**__**We're riding in a wonderland of snow…**_

"Uh…Viper?" he said, gazing to his left to find yet another snowball being launched at them. "I think you should look ahead." He tugged the reins harder.

"What do you mean?" Viper asked, still with her eyes closed. The snowball zoomed too far overhead to nail them dead-on. "I can enjoy the ride even without looking."

"That's not exactly my point. In case you don't know, we're being attacked by a giant snowman!" Crane said frantically. The snowman hurled one more mass of snow at them.

Viper finally opened her eyes to stare at Crane awkwardly. "Crane, what are you talking about? There's no such thing-"

CRASH!

The snowball smashed right into the side of the sleigh, causing Crane to sway to the right and a shrieking Viper to fall right off the edge of the sleigh.

"Viper!" Crane cried as he watched her descend slowly towards the ground. A twig hand came into sight and grabbed the snake. The owner of that hand, the snowman, brought Viper closer to him and stared angrily at her.

Now it was all up to Crane to rescue Viper. At the moment, he didn't like having Santa and the snowman's attention. But he had to try to dodge their attacks and find a way to free Viper from the snowman's grasp.

_It's hero time now_, thought Crane as the sleigh descended near where Viper was.

Santa, still standing atop the snowman, indicated his target. "Now that we have the girl, capture the boy, too! Let both of them suffer the consequences!" he shouted to the snowman.

"Craaaaaane! Heeeeelp!" shrieked Viper, still trying to get herself out of the dry, woody hands of the snowman.

The sleigh continued to dive down as Crane had intended. He glanced to his right and saw his friends, finishing off what looked like a giant snowwoman, right on top of the ramp they had previously built. He wondered how in the world the four of them could have built something like that so quickly. Crane thought it looked rather ugly, and that the snowman probably wouldn't fall for it. But then again, they were only trying to help. It was the best they could do at the moment. So Crane gave the idea a chance as Po gave a thumbs-up.

_**Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand, just holding your hand  
**__**We're gliding along to the song of a wintry fairy land.**_

At this point, Crane sort of had an idea as to what he was to do. He turned a sharp left and circled round the snowman's head. The snowman's head swiveled around, trying to keep his eyes focused on the sleigh. He laid sight on the snowwoman, which had a very awkward beauty pose.

Crane looked back to see the snowman show a very love-struck expression, tongue hanging and eyes nearly popping right out. He started hopping towards the ramp quickly, his up-and-down motions causing him to lose his grip on Viper.

Crane hurriedly directed the reindeer to fly to where Viper was falling. He had to be quick, or else Viper would have fallen too far for Crane to reach her. He tugged the reins hard and watched the reindeer's legs move faster and faster.

Viper was only several feet above the sleigh, and he had a long distance to go before the sleigh was directly under her. Crane could only hope that he would make it in time.

He couldn't even bear to watch. He closed his eyes…

…and heard a soft thud right next to him, accompanied by a soft grunt. Crane hoped that meant that Viper was safe.

He opened his eyes again and found what he had hoped for. Viper was sitting right next to him, grinning widely. Crane felt his heart rate relax as he let relief overtake him for the moment.

"Crane?" Viper called. The avian turned to her.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Viper was now giving Crane a romantic look. "You're a real lifesaver," she said softly and calmly, embracing him with her tail.

Crane blushed, glad that the two of them were simply enjoying themselves once again. He smiled and continued guiding the reindeer.

"Look over there," Viper said to Crane, laughing. "The snowman's gonna totally kill himself." Crane looked over to the snowman and chuckled as well.

The snowman was still hopping towards the ramp with an annoyed Santa atop his head. The man in the big red suit kept pounding on the stupid snow figure's head.

"Come on, you brainless snowball, get that sleigh!" Old St. Nick shouted, but it was to no avail. The sidetracked snowman couldn't snap out of his pursuit of his "woman". He charged right up the ramp and literally attacked the snowwoman with all his might, sending Santa falling into the same ditch in a heap of snow.

_**Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.**_

Po, Mantis, Monkey and Tigress all watched from above as they watched Santa Claus crash right into the snowy ground. Shortly after, the sound of footsteps behind them followed.

"What is going on out here?" asked a familiar voice.

All four masters turned around to see Master Shifu running up to them.

Mantis was the first to come up with a response. "Er…nothing, Master," he said. "Just enjoying the show."

"Where were you all this time, anyway?" Monkey asked.

"Well, I was meditating a little while ago until I heard strange noises," the red panda explained. "So I decided to see what was happening."

"Well, you can look down there," Monkey said, pointing to Santa trying to get himself out of the snow.

"And up there," Mantis added, pointing to the sleigh flying across the sky. Master Shifu could not see anyone at first. He squinted his eyes and tried to make out a long-necked bird and a long, green snake, sitting closely and warmly next to each other.

"And what are Crane and Viper doing in that sled?" Shifu demanded.

"Oh, um, they're going for a little…joyride," Po explained.

Shifu suddenly had a look of shock on his face. "Do you mean to tell me that they _stole _that sleigh?"

The four others exchanged looks.

"Um, yeah…actually, _we_ stole it," Mantis answered.

Shifu buried his head in his hands. "Why in the world did you do that?" he asked.

"Well, I guess it was sort of worth it," Po laughed.

Up above them, the sleigh began its descent. Within seconds, the reindeers' hooves made contact with the snow and the sleigh came to a full stop.

Viper and Crane were laughing in amusement.

"Hop in, you guys!" Crane said to the others. "It's great, and I want you to enjoy the ride before we have to give it back."

"All right!" Monkey and Mantis said, climbing into the back of the sleigh, followed by an excited Po, who was then followed by an indifferent Tigress.

The six in the red sled all turned to Master Shifu.

"Coming, Master?" Po asked. "You'll love it."

Master Shifu hesitated quite a bit. Three seconds later, he spoke.

"Perhaps I'll try it," he said. All of his students smiled at each other and then back at their master, who climbed right inside.

"Everyone ready?" asked Crane, gripping the reins.

"I think we are," Mantis replied, lifting his front leg as if giving a thumbs-up.

"Ooh! Can I try steering?" Po asked Crane eagerly. The bird laughed.

"In your dreams," he said, directing the reindeer to take flight once more.

Once the reindeer sprang back into motion, everyone noticed that they were struggling to get the sleigh flying. The sleigh was not leaving the ground at all. Everyone stared at the giant panda.

"Po, have you been gaining some extra weight?" Crane asked.

Po suddenly stared right back at the bird, just as if what he just said were utterly ridiculous. "What, me? C'mon, I've been burning so much fat shivering my fur off! I didn't gain any weight!" he retorted.

"Yeah, right, pal," Mantis chuckled. Soon enough, the reindeer had managed to levitate the big red sleigh. All seven masters were impressed by how the reindeer could lift the entire load.

As the large sled rose higher and higher, everyone became more and more excited, except for Crane and Viper, who were smiling at each other again.

"Thanks, Crane," Viper started. "For taking me on this ride, you know."

"You're very welcome," Crane responded. "Just ask me again if you want to go on another ride."

"If Santa lets us," Viper laughed quietly.

_**Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo hoo…**_

Eventually, the sleigh was looming high above the village. All were sticking their heads right off the edge, admiring the marvelous view. To Viper and Crane, they knew that this was obviously one of the most amazing experiences they ever had.

"So _this _is what it's like to fly?" Monkey asked.

"Well, Crane and I know," Mantis replied. "I mean, Crane can actually fly and I've ridden on his back several times."

"I never thought I'd say this," Tigress said. "But this is actually pretty cool."

"What do you think, Master?" Viper asked Shifu. "How are you liking the ride?"

"This…this was…actually exciting," Shifu said, showing a slight smile. "I've never experienced anything like it in my life."

"Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed it," Crane said. "But I think it's time we wrap up the trip."

"Oh, oh! _Now _can I steer?" Po asked.

"Not unless you want us to crash into a hill!" Crane laughed, still clutching the reins in his wings.

"C'mon, Crane, pal! If you let me, I promise I won't ever disturb you when you're working on your calligraphy!" Po pleaded.

The promise was what caught the avian's attention. Po _had _been obnoxious and bothersome when Crane was writing. Often times we would be very boisterous or barge into Crane's room, spilling ink whenever he came in. Crane actually thought of it as a good deal and accepted.

"All right, Po, you can steer us back to Santa. But remember to keep that promise!"

Po whispered a quiet "yes" to himself as Crane handed him the reins. At first he was pretty clumsy and steered the reindeer in several directions, but, with help from the others, he eventually guided the deer back to their owner, who was still in the same small ditch.

Once the sleigh had landed, Santa got himself out of the large, snowy mound he was stuck in. Crane leaped off the sleigh, grabbing it, followed by Viper, who slithered up to his side. They both stood it front of Old St. Nick.

"Here," Crane said, tossing the reins to the old man. "I think these belong to you."

"Sorry about the trouble we caused you, Mr. Claus," Viper apologized.

"Pranksters," Santa said angrily, though he was not as furious as he was several minutes ago. "Mark my words: next winter, you're all on my 'Naughty' list."

Crane and Viper shrugged as they walked away. Santa looked over to his sleigh and saw the other five masters motioning for him to enter.

Santa climbed into his sleigh, grumbling. He tugged the reins and the reindeer started running once more past the warriors. As the sleigh zoomed past them, Po, who thought of yet another brilliant plan, quickly grabbed one small wrapped present from the bag in the back and passed it to Tigress, who passed it to Mantis, who shoved it into Monkey's hand. Monkey then passed it to Master Shifu.

"Here, Master, give this to Crane, please," he whispered. Master Shifu nodded and walked up to the bird and the serpent, who were simply talking among each other.

Shifu handed the present to Crane, who clutched it tightly in his wing. "Monkey told me to give you this," the red panda said.

Crane stared at the present and looked back at Viper, smiling and raising one eye, guessing as to what his friends had planned.

"Oh, Viper! I've got a little surprise for you!" he said.

_**Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.**_

Crane revealed the wrapped box and showed it to Viper, who gasped in astonishment.

"Santa probably meant to give this to you," Crane said. "But he probably thought we were too naughty. I mean, we probably won't be getting anything from him in a while. Except for maybe some coal."

"Crane, you're the best! And this has been the best day ever!" she exclaimed, grinning widely. Then a rather amazing thing happened to Crane.

Viper wrapped herself around the bird and kissed him.

Crane was instantly love-struck. He smiled as wide as he could.

That day had been a perfect day. Crane was happy, Viper was happy, and Po, Shifu, Tigress, Mantis, and Monkey were all happy watching the couple, all while nine reindeer and a sleigh carrying Santa Claus flew high in front of the moon in the night sky.

_**Oh yeah, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!**_

_**

* * *

**_A/N: Oh noes! Coal for Crane and Viper! D: No more presents for them!

I hope you liked it (and the Relient K music video and cover for Sleigh Ride). I also really hope you enjoy your holiday season (Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanzaa, whatever).

By the way, even though I haven't updated "Feathers and Scales" recently, don't worry, I will keep working on it and other stories.

Please Review and Subscribe.

Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noël! ¡Feliz Navidad! Selamat Natal! 圣诞快乐!


End file.
